


When Alec Met Magnus

by Croc9400



Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrity! Magnus, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is super famous, Meet-Cute, Teacher! Alec, and Alec doesn't recognize him, like Beyonce level famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Alec is Madzie's kindergarten teacher, and when Catarina has to work, she asks her best friend, and world famous celebrity Magnus Bane to take his goddaughter to a fundraiser at her school. That is where Alec meets Magnus, and doesn't recognize him as one of the most well known and sought after celebrities in the country.





	When Alec Met Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
This fic is going to be the first part of a series that will follow Malec through this relationship. The series is mostly going to be made up of 5+1s, but I couldn't think of a 5+1 to fit this into so thus this solo fic was born! I'm about halfway through writing some other stories for this series so hopefully I'll have them up soon. Enjoy!  
A

“Come on Uncle Magnus! Come on! Come on!” Madzie was dragging Magnus by the hand towards her elementary school. Madzie was in kindergarten and each October her school hosted a carnival to raise money for the various programs that weren’t funded by the state. Catarina, Madzie’s mother, had to work and she had asked Magnus to take Madzie to the carnival, and Magnus would do anything for his goddaughter.

“I’m coming, sweetpea, I’m coming,” Magnus said, “but you remember the rules?”

“Don’t talk about your work to anyone,” Madzie said, “and watch out for anyone who is staring at you,” 

“Good girl,” Magnus said with a smile, “now are you ready to have fun?”

“Yes!” she smiled and ran into the building. Magnus smiled and began walking in behind her. He took a deep breath. Magnus would be what the media described as an A-list celebrity. For that reason, he didn’t go out very much, but he couldn’t deny Madzie when she had asked him to take her. 

He had done his best to hide his face without looking too suspicious. He had worn an outfit that allowed him to wear a beanie to cover most of his hair, and he wore a pair of fake glasses. He had lessened the amount of makeup he wore, but still had enough that he felt presentable. He also wore a large, long coat that wasn’t one of his own designs, in hopes that no one would recognize him. 

When he entered the gym, where the indoor portion of the carnival was being held, he scanned around for Madzie. It was crowded enough thankfully that he could just blend in. He looked around and saw Madzie and a few other students getting temporary tattoos from a man that Magnus could only describe as Adonis. His hair was dark and just a little curly and he had a smile on his face that could end wars. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a blue button down shirt with the top button undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, leaving nothing to Magnus’ imagination. 

“Who are you?” Magnus asked no one. He walked over to Madzie and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“What are you doing sweetpea?” he asked, looking down at her, trying not to stare at the beautiful man in front of her. 

“I’m getting a tattoo from Mr. Lightwood!” Madzie said with a smile. 

“Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus asked, now looking at the man sitting opposite his goddaughter. 

“Alec,” he said with a grin on his face. His hands were currently preoccupied giving Madzie the tattoo, otherwise he would shake it. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Magnus said, “I’m Magnus,” 

“Hi,” he said, meeting Magnus’ eye before quickly looking away, “you’re Madzie’s…?”

“Godfather,” Magnus replied, filling in.

“Yeah. Mommy had to work tonight,” Madzie said, “but Uncle Magnus is here!”

“Yes, he is,” Alec said with a smile, “I’m her teacher,”

“Ah, so you’re the man she never stops talking about,” Magnus said, flashing him a smile, “I was starting to think I was being replaced,”

“Oh I don’t think so,” Alec replied, “I hear a lot about Uncle Magnus too,”

“All good things I hope,” Magnus said with a smile. 

“The best,” Alec returned his smile and Magnus swooned. It was now his personal mission to continue to make the man smile.

“So, how long have you been teaching, Alexander?” Magnus asked 

“This is my fifth year,” Alec replied, slightly thrown off by the use of his full name, “how’d you know…?”

“Your name?” Magnus asked, then smiled, “lucky guess,” 

“There weren’t many options,” Alec smirked. 

“Oh ouch,” Magnus said, putting his hand over his heart, “you wound me, Alexander,”

“Unintentionally, of course,” Alec replied with a smile. 

“Do you enjoy teaching?” MAgnus asked. 

“I enjoy working with the kids,” Alec said, “this is my first year teaching kindergarten and I love it,” 

“That’s amazing,” Magnus said. Alec pulled the wet paper towel and the back of the temporary tattoo from her arm, revealing the tattoo that now rested on her skin. 

“Look Uncle Magnus!” she said, raising her arm for him to see 

“That’s beautiful sweetpea!” he said. She smiled and then jumped up and ran off to the face painting station. 

“How much was the tattoo?” Magnus asked. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Alec said. 

“No, no, this is for the school,” Magnus insisted, taking out his wallet. He pulled a twenty out of his wallet along with the few business cards that he kept in there. Though they didn’t have his phone number on it, he took a pen from his pocket and scribbled it on quickly before handing the money to Alec. 

“Oh, Magnus you don’t have to,” he said. 

“I insist,” Magnus said with a smile. 

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” Alec said with a smile before looking Magnus in the eye, his smile falling a little bit, I’m sorry, but have we met before?”

Magnus froze. 

“You just look very familiar,” Alec remarked, “but I, uh, I feel like I would’ve remembered meeting you,”

Magnus relaxed and smiled, “good one,” 

“Thank you,” Alec smiled, “we haven’t met, right?”

“I don’t think we have,” Magnus said softly, “but I’d be happy to meet again,”

Magnus handed him the card which Alec took with a smile. 

“I would be too,” Alec said. 

“Good,” Magnus smiled, “I should probably go find Madzie. If I leave that girl alone for too long who knows what she’s going to get up to,” 

“Oh I know. I work with children all day,” Alec said, “it was nice to meet you, Magnus,”

“You too, Alexander,” 

***

“So who was the guy I saw you talking to tonight, big brother?” Izzy asked. Alec sighed, hoping it wouldn’t come up. His family was close enough that he was easily able to enlist his siblings’ help with the carnival. They had just finished cleaning up the carnival an hour ago and were now all squeezed into a booth at a bar and grill. Izzy and Jace sat across from him and Max sat on his other side. 

“Oh, um, he was one of my students, Madzie, he’s her godfather,” Alec replied. 

“You two seemed to be having a nice conversation,” Max said with a smile. He was nine years younger than Alec and was in his final year of high school. 

“Yeah, we uh, we did,” Alec said, taking a sip of his beer. 

“And you got his number?” Jace asked, “or you gave him yours,”

“I got his,” Alec said, letting his hand run over the pocket that held the card with Magnus’ number over it. 

“Well, text him!” Izzy said. 

“I’m not gonna text him tonight!” Alec said, “it’s almost midnight. I don’t want him to think that I’m just booty calling,” 

“But you’ll text him tomorrow?” Max asked. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna text him tomorrow,” Alec replied. 

“Good for you, big brother,” Izzy smiled. 

***

Alec and Magnus had been calling and texting for a little more than a week. Magnus was inconveniently out of the city until the following week, but they did plan to go out when he got back. Alec was smiling stupidly at his phone as he texted Magnus while Max sat next to him on his couch, flipping through the channels trying to find something for them to watch. 

“Oh! I like this movie,” Max said, putting the remote on the arm of the couch before grabbing his food off the coffee table and sitting back to eat. 

“Yeah, yeah, put that on,” Alec said without even looking up from his phone.

“Do you even know what I put on?” Max asked.

“A...movie,” Alec replied, still smiling at his phone before he began typing again. 

“Do you even know what I made for dinner?” Max joked. At that comment, Alec put his phone down before reaching over and grabbing something off Max’s plate.

“Hey!” he yelled pulling his plate as far away from Alec as he could. 

“You made chicken...honey garlic chicken to be precise,” Alec said, “it’s good,”

“Well eat your own!” Max said before turning back to the screen. Alec grabbed his own plate before sitting back on the couch and looking at the screen for the first time since Max put the movie on. 

“Oh shit,” Alec dropped his plate into his lap when he saw the screen.

“What?!” Max asked frantically, looking around in the same direction Alec was looking. 

Alec had his eyes glued on the screen, where Magnus, the same Magnus he had met at his elementary school carnival, was sitting on a motorcycle riding away from an explosion while being shot on. 

“Alec!” Max grabbed his shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” Alec said, looking at Max, “well, actually, no. I’m not fine,”

“What’s wrong?!” Max asked, still concerned as Alec turned back to the screen. 

“That’s who I’ve been talking to,” Alec said, pointing at the screen, “that’s who I’ve been flirting with for the past week and a half,”

“Oh shit,” Max said, putting his own plate down and putting Alec’s on the coffee table as well, “you’re sure?”

“I’m sure,” Alec replied. 

“What the hell was he doing at the carnival then?” Max asked, “because I don’t think A-list celebrity usually go to elementary school carnivals to pick up dudes,” 

“No he said...he said his goddaughter was in my class, and he brought her because her mother had to work,” Alec said softly before falling back against the couch, “what do I do?”

“What do you mean, ‘what do you do’?” Max asked. 

“He hasn’t said anything to me about it,” Alec said, “whenever I ask him about work, he deflects it and asks about my kids. He only ever mentioned that he has to travel a lot. Do I tell him I know? Did he think I knew and was lying? What if he doesn’t want anything to do with me now that I know? Do I even still continue things with him? I mean, dating a celebrity has got to be insane…” 

“Alec! Take a deep breath,” Max said, snapping him out of his thoughts, “first off, this is the happiest I’ve seen you in a while, so don’t you dare cut him off just because he’s a celebrity,” 

“Right. Yeah, that would be a dick move,” Alec said, ignoring the bit about himself. 

“It would be,” Max agreed, “And, I think you should just tell him that you know. You can’t start a relationship on a secret like this,”

“What if he doesn’t want me to know?” Alec asked. 

“I honestly think it’d be hard to hide it,” Max replied, “but if he did, I think that’s a red flag,”

“But he hasn’t told me already…” Alec began.

“No, I think he did that cause he doesn’t want to scare you off,” Max said, “you need to tell him you know,” 

“Right. When should I do that?” Alec asked. 

“Now,” Max replied.

“Now?!” Alec asked, eyes wide. 

“Yes,” Max picked Alec’s phone up off the couch and handed it to him, “go to your room, and call him, right now,” 

“Right. Okay. Yes,” Alec said, standing and grabbing his phone from Max’s hand, “what do I say?” 

“I don’t know, you’ll figure it out,” Max said, “go!” 

“Right,” Alec turned and saw that he had a few unread texts from Magnus, but he ignored them and went straight to call him. He panicked when he didn’t pick up after a couple of rings, but then he did. 

“Alexander,” Magnus said, “I thought we weren’t supposed to call until later?”

“Yeah...um...are you busy right now?” Alec asked. 

“Um, no,” Magnus answered, “what’s wrong?”

“I, um, I don’t really know how to tell you this…” Alec began. 

“You know,” Magnus cut him off. Alec could hear the disappointment and borderline fear in his voice. 

“I...yeah. I know,” Alec replied. 

“And you don’t want anything to do with me,” Magnus continued. 

“What? No no! It’s nothing like that!” Alec said quickly, “I still want to go out with you, you already make me happy, and while, granted this might make things more complicated, I, um, I just wanted you to know that I knew, since you didn’t tell me,”

“I’m sorry I didn’t,” Magnus said, “but when you didn’t recognize me and I could have a normal conversation without someone staring at me like they couldn’t believe I was in front of them…” 

“Yeah, I understand that,” Alec replied, “I’m sorry I found out before you wanted me to,”

“No, no it’s not that,” Magnus said, “quite frankly, I’m glad you figured it out on your own. It saved me the anxiety of having to tell you,”

“Right, yeah,” Alec smiled, “so we’re still on for next week?” 

“Of course, darling. I’ll see you then,” Magnus replied, “and I’ll tell you where I’ve actually been,”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Alec smiled, “see you soon,” 

Alec took the phone away from his ear and hung up, exhaling and putting it back in his pocket before walking back into the living room. 

“All good?” Max asked, not looking at him. 

“All good,” Alec replied, sitting on the couch and picking his food up off the table and began eating.

“I figured as much,” Max said, putting his empty plate onto the coffee table, “he seems like a good guy,” 

“I hope so,” Alec sighed, “could you, uh, not tell anyone about him yet?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Max nodded, “wasn’t planning on it anyway,”

“Thanks,” Alec smiled before looking back at the screen. Max still had the movie on, and now Magnus’ character’ back was to the camera and he was pulling his shirt over his head. Alec’s mouth hung open a little as he admired the muscles in Magnus’ back. Then another character came in and began to speak to him and he turned around, leaving absolutely nothing to Alec’s imagination. 

“And he’s all yours,” Max teased. 

“Oh stop,” Alec said, shoving him lightly. Max shoved him back, causing him to laugh and a genuine smile to appear on his face. Max smiled. He hadn’t seen his brother smile like that in a while, and if Magnus could do this after knowing him for a week, he could only imagine what he could do for his brother in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me kudos, comments, and bookmark or subscribe to the series! 
> 
> If you want to read some more Malec, go check out my other Malec story Steal My Heart. Updates for that story come every Tuesday and Thursday!


End file.
